


Nicotine

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he's gonna die anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Arcade spied the Courier easily (black riot gear and a dark brown duster contrasted rather blatantly to the sandy beige bricks of Old Mormon Fort he was leaned against), cigarette in his mouth, helmet tucked under his arm.  _Oh thank God._  Armor meant he was headed into the Wastes, and being here meant Arcade was coming with. If he had to call security on one more phantom pain patient with no discernable symptoms but Med-X addiction, he was about to scream.  
  
Archer pushed open the wooden gate as the Followers doctor neared him. “Caesar’s Legion bombed the monorail.”  
  
Arcade paused in his tracks, but the Courier wasn’t slowing, so he jogged after. “Wait, what? When?”  
  
“Just a few hours ago.” he said, turning the ember toward his palm as he does to keep it from blowing out in wind or being seen in the dark. “This is big; we’re no more than a week away from the attack on the Dam. Things are moving very quickly, and there’s yet so much to do.”  
  
“Alright. Lay it out for me.”  
  
“President Kimball is going to be arriving at Hoover Dam in less than forty-eight hours, and an assassination attempt is almost guaranteed. I’ve been contracted by the NCR to prevent that from happening, I have to install an override at the El Dorado substation to redirect power to New Vegas, and do a bit of digging at McCarran to isolate and remove the Legion agent. ”  
  
“Oh, is that  _all_?” Arcade snarked.  
  
“We have yet to locate Orion Moreno.”  
  
“Ah, hell. And where do you expect to find the time for that?”  
  
“Between our visit to McCarran, an important conversation with Julie Farkas and the King about the future of Freeside as a part of Independant New Vegas, and one last check-in with Yes-Man.” he replied casually, already having been over this several times with Yes-Man probably- that would be just like him. “Hurry along; I’d like to do a thorough sweep on the Dam and a bit of personnel profiling before the President lands.”   
  
He put his cigarette back to his lips, and Arcade snatched it to take a long drag. He exhaled in a sigh. Archer had already pulled the pack from his inner pocket to replace it. “You smoke?”  
  
“I was a rebellious teenager once.” he huffed.  
  
“I thought you were worried about cancer and radiation, other assorted improbable diseases...” the Courier muttered into a fresh cigarette.  
  
“From what you just told me, I don’t think I’ll be living long enough for that to be a problem.”


End file.
